Mermaid's Beach
by blankdreamer
Summary: It was like a dream. He thought he was drowning. But he wasn't. He was being held by a pink haired mermaid with shimmering green eyes that matched her tail. He stared awed. She sang, "I will meet you every night, so long as you don't fall in love with me"


**Mermaid's Beach**

_

* * *

_

If you want to fall in love,

_You've come to the right place…_

_But beware, do not fall too hard nor too deep,_

_For you may drown, and fall for something,_

_Far beyond your reach…_

_Or far beyond your imagination._

* * *

He ran out of the salty water, clutching his surfboard in his hand. His pale skin emitted a small glow. The sun is out everyday, and so is he, yet, he never tanned nor got sun burned.

He ran up the lengthy stairs barely dodging people, and sprinted towards his beachside home. He lightly put his board in the garage, and ran up the stairs. In the course of ten minutes he took a shower, changed clothes, and ate a tomato. And may I say it was a rather _large_ tomato.

He jogged back to the beach, but this time went to the lighthouse. He ran his long pale fingers in his dark hair. Then he rang the doorbell, and heard something fall. A smirk filled his features for a second as the door opened.

A disgruntled girl with chocolate colored eyes, and buns for hair opened it with a chair in hand, "Yo, Sasuke!"

Sasuke let himself in and pointed to the chair, he grunted, as if asking, "What's with the chair?"

The girl rolled her eyes and put the chair back under the table. She waved her hand and muttered, "You just scared the _shit_ out of me, Sasuke, I was flipping concentrating on my work then you ring the doorbell unexpectedly!" she threw her hands up and squealed exasperatedly.

He chuckled and smirked again, "Is Hinata here, Tenten?" he looked at the stairs leading to bedrooms, and the top of the lighthouse.

Tenten smiled and raised her eyebrows, "Ah, you know where she is." Sasuke headed for the stairs when she added, "When are you gonna ask her out? You've been disappearing during the day and night with her."

He turned back and simply said, "Because she doesn't like me back that way..." He ran up the stairs before she could add anything else.

Tenten leaned back on the table and sighed, "Are you sure?"

Sasuke climbed the stairs in a steady pace. The stairs elevated in a corkscrew motion, so it took longer than regular stairs. As he neared the top, he felt his calves burn, but ignored it.

He slowed and looked around the top of the lighthouse. There was a giant light bulb type object in the middle, it was turned off because today was too sunny and cloudless to have on. He scanned the room, and found the girl he was looking for, looking out the window hugging her knees.

Sasuke walked towards her and sat across from her stretching out his legs. He looked outside too and saw various beach goers doing their business. This was one of their various strange hobbies, people watching.

Hinata pressed her hands up against the glass and giggled, "Look, that guy's all red!" she pointed down.

He followed her hand and saw a guy literally baking. He chuckled, "There's a lady like that too." He pointed across the beach.

Hinata giggled and smiled. She looked away from the beach and turned to him. She rested her chin on her knees and smiled, "How was your day, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Fine. I did, you know, the usual. Got up, jogged to the beach, surfed, went home, then here. Same as always." He looked outside and saw a boy who was fully clothed with a pineapple shaped ponytail. He was gazing up at the sky, he seemed out of place. Sasuke said nothing about him and continued, "You?"

She shrugged too, "Just watched people, as usual. I don't do much, you know that…" she smiled sheepishly, staring at the lifeguard stand. A tan boy with bright blonde hair was slurping up instant ramen. She blushed lightly.

He smirked, "Why don't you talk to him?" he looked at him, "He's one of my friends, It'll be easy."

Hinata shook her head and blushed, "I wouldn't know what to say! You know how I am with boys…" she blushed deeper.

Sasuke scowled playfully, "What about me? How come you can talk to me?"

She smiled and reached out to pat his leg, "Because I knew you for a while now, it's the familiarity!" she looked back out the window at _him_, "But… I don't know anything about him, all I know is his appearance..."

He sighed and smirked, "Well, you'll never know anything about him if you don't talk to him!" he laid down and stared up at the ceiling, "Tomorrow, you _will_ talk to him. I'll bring you."

Hinata blushed and squeaked, "No!" she began to become frantic, "What if he takes me as I psycho freak, who looks like a couch potato because I have no tan!" she flailed her arms around.

Sasuke sat up and propped himself up on his elbows. He smiled, "It's okay. Everyone already thinks you're a psycho freak, and I don't tan either, but he knows I'm out there everyday," he said sarcastically.

Hinata fumbled with her fingers, her habit that happens frequently when she becomes timid. She stuttered, "But… but…"

He nudged her leg with his foot and smiled, "It'll be okay, I'll be with you. Besides, he's an idiot, he won't notice if your shy or not." He leaned close to her and patted her head.

She smiled weakly, "O-okay… I'll try, if you're there." Hinata put a hand on Sasuke's leg and shook him lightly, "I'll have somewhat of a confidence if you're there."

Sasuke put a hand over hers and smiled again, "See, aren't I such a good friend?"

Hinata giggled, crossing her legs and tucking her hair behind her ears, "Yeah, you're something like that, except a little conceited, but you're always there." She laughed.

Sasuke reached out and touched her hair. It was soft, silky, and was colored a deep shiny purple. Her hair was cropped short. He ruffled her hair and smirked, "You should grow it out."

Hinata lifted a hand up and touched her bangs, she thoughtfully concluded, "Yeah, maybe…"

He let his hand slide off and let it prop him up again. He just stared at her, assessing her pale and subtle features. He muttered, "You know, you're really pretty, Hinata."

She flushed but smiled, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun… you're pretty… too." Her words came out awkward, but he knew what she was trying to say.

Sasuke laughed, and smirked, "Thanks, Hinata. You make me feel oh so manly."

She nodded with a sly smile on her porcelain face. She clapped her small hands and sang, "Anything for you!"

He smirked, and directed his attention to the beach. It was becoming cloudy and gloomy. The sky was either a light blue white, or a heavy gray. He snorted, "Looks like some mermaids are getting mad."

Hinata looked outside too, "Yeah, I guess… how do you know it's the mermaids?"

Sasuke laughed, "How many times do I have to tell you this story, Hinata?" she smiled apologetically, and urged him to continue.

He sighed, "As you know, mermaid's are fabled to be half fish half human. But they're only like that during the day… during the night, if you interest them enough, you might actually get to see them! They turn human and roam around this beach." he smirked, "But, you never see the same mermaid twice, and you're even lucky if you see one in you're lifetime." He paused to take a breath, taking his time, "Mermaids also control the sea. If they're mad the waves are violent and storms can happen in a second. If they're happy the waves with be calm and the water clear blue. You get the gist of it right?" he looked at her and she nodded, "And since clouds got her so quickly, what other reason could have created this?"

She shrugged and looked back outside, "I wonder what the mermaids are mad about."

Sasuke pressed his face up against the glass. People began to leave the beach, but the boy with the pineapple ponytail was still lounging on the beach, smirking at the chaos. Also the lifeguard, Naruto, was still standing in front of the waves, as if he was trying to stop the waves with his mind.

Sasuke shrugged too, "Beats me." He looked harder and saw the sun disappear completely and it was really, really dark. He stood up and went to the giant light bulb. He flicked a switch, and it turned on in an enormous burst of light. Hinata covered her eyes and strayed away from the window and towards him.

Hinata looked outside, her eyes on the waves, "Maybe there's a princess who doesn't want to get married to some random merman and her father is getting mad…"

Sasuke looked at her incredulously, "Wow. What have you been watching?"

She blushed and sputtered, "Aquamarine."

He rolled his eyes and whispered, "Typical chick flick."

She shrugged and said, "Well, it could be a legit reason, Sasuke!" she laughed.

He smirked, but looked outside. It was getting darker and darker. The two guys were still on the beach, and Sasuke furrowed his eyes, "Idiots. What are they still doing outside?" Hinata looked outside the window.

He looked to her and said, "Am I allowed to bring them over? I mean, there isn't many shelters nearby for them to run to now."

Hinata nodded, not taking her eyes away from the window and mumbled, "Sure, sure."

Sasuke looks at her, but she still doesn't look back. He just turns and sprints down the stairs. He jumps from the last step and heard Tenten fall out of her chair. He smirked as he heard a low, "Damn you, Uchiha!"

He pulled open the door and immediately felt a burst of wind rip right through him. He closed the door and began to run to the beach. He actually felt Hinata's watchful eyes on his back. He didn't turn.

The first person he ran to was Naruto, obviously because he knew who he was and starting shouting, "NARUTO!"

The boy didn't look back.

Sasuke walked a few steps closer. He looked at Naruto's feet. They were firmly planted in the water, and the tide was coming closer and closer.

He opened his mouth to yell again, but saw a huge wave headed towards Naruto. He broke into a sprint and tackled Naruto away from the water. With a loud noise, Naruto fell at least three feet away from the water, but Sasuke, he fell with the wave.

Sasuke held his breath and tried to open his eyes in the salty water. It burned. He tried to find out whether he was upside down or not, but the water was too rough to even move on his own will.

So, for about half a minute he was just being thrashed around in the salty water. He heard two voices calling out to him. One was Naruto, and the other was a deep voice, a guy, probably the dude who was just lounging on the beach.

He struggled to get air, he had only breathed in so much. He felt like he was far away from the beach and tried to swim in the direction he thought was right. But it was still too rough.

Sasuke, at least was brought up for air and took in a huge gulp, then swam to the bottom, where he thought the waves couldn't get him. It wasn't such a great idea, considering he still couldn't see.

He again, just let himself loose and silently thought, _I'm so screwed. Someone, something… help me… I still need to tell… Hinata… I love her…_

He opened his eyes and saw a swirl of pink. He blinked. He saw a large scaly green tail in front of him. He squinted, _is this real..?_

Again, he felt air escape from him, and felt his head get foggy. _So… I'm going to die in the sea… just like my parents… how… fitting…_

Then, he felt a cold hand grip his forearm. It pulled. He thought that it was Naruto or somebody so he helped kick up with the last of his strength.

He heard a voice, clear and musical. It sang in a sad voice, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have appeared on the surface to entice your friend…" the voice sighed, "This is all my fault."

Sasuke looked up and he literally choked. It was a small girl, with flowing pink hair, a small red bikini top and… a long, scaly, shimmering green tail. He watched awed.

She turned to look at him, and it seemed like time stopped. The waves stopped thrashing, he didn't need to breathe, the water didn't hurt… they just stared.

His plain yet deep black eyes bore into her emerald pools. They glowed like her scales. Sasuke couldn't pull away.

He opened his mouth to say something, causing time to restart, forgetting that he was underwater. Water fills his mouth, and burned his throat. But, his eyes were still open, and gazing into hers.

He saw her brow furrow, and her lips pressed into a thin line. She swam up harder, he presumed, and brought him up for air. At first, he didn't take a breath, too unsure of what happened. But then he coughed and sputtered, taking in as much as he could again.

He felt himself get pulled under and accepted it. He looked to the girl, his unknown savior, who, is a mermaid. She looked at him softly.

She brushed his cheek, and laughed, a laughter that sounded untroubled under the harsh waves, "You're very, very beautiful for a human."

Sasuke stared, not sure what to do next. He felt her hand pat his hair, touch his neck, his face, almost everywhere. He didn't understand.

The girl looked up and blushed, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to invade your space of anything, I was just… curious, I've never… never seen a human as close as this…"

She stroked his cheek again.

Sasuke tensed, not sure of what to make of it. The girl looked up suddenly, and so did he. The sky was clear, and the water felt calm. She turned back to him and smiled, "Here, I stopped the storm, sorry for all the fuss. I was mad, and you know, us mermaid's, we're just a bit temperamental and over dramatic." She blushed.

Sasuke cracked a smile and swam upward. His clothes felt heavy, but he swam up. He broke upon the surface and gasped for air. It greeted him with a warm burst. He rubbed his eyes and refocused.

He dove down and looked for the odd pink haired mermaid. She was still there. He motioned for her to come up. A worried expression showed on her face, and she cautiously swam up.

They were at the surface, both treaded, only their heads out of the water. Sasuke looked out to see how far she was away from the beach. Not very, but a great enough distance for no one to see them clearly.

He turned to her, her green eyes were already staring, and said, "Who are you?"

She was startled for a moment and muttered, "Even his voice is beautiful…" she blinked and blushed, realizing she said it aloud, but quickly relapsed, "Oh, I'm Sakura. Who are you?"

Sasuke furrowed his brow, wondering _it doesn't even matter if I ask for her name or vice versa, we'll never see each other again… _but despite his thoughts he mumbled, "I'm Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes softened. And then she looked at him, as if he knew what he was thinking and said, "You think that you'll never see me again right, that you can only see the same mermaid once, or that you only ever see one once… but you know…" she pushed his hair back to get a better look at his eyes, "That story isn't always true."

He looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?" He reached up and rubbed his eye.

She smiled and whispered, "Just meet me at the end of the water tonight."

Before he could say anything, or even think of what to say she pecked him on the lips, lightly, he almost didn't feel it, but he could tell from their closeness. He blinked.

She smiled and brushed her lips with her fingers, "Here, that kiss will keep you safe from the ocean for a while."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then again she was quicker than him. She put a finger to his lips and smiled, "Humans taste yummy."

She then pushed his hair back again, slowly, and then flipped. She swam away, and all he saw was her tail. He floated for a while.

After he had the sense to finally swim back, he felt like the water was helping him. It seemed like the water was pushing him, and the waves almost parted where he was. He looked and murmured, "Amazing."

He looked at the sky the clear blue was soothing, and the waves were smooth. Sasuke let himself float on his back. He closed his eyes and let his body go. He tried to think, but, he couldn't. all he could think of was that odd pink haired mermaid.

First of all, he was kind of wigged out that he almost drowned, but the thought that he actually found a mermaid was just… overwhelming!

The calm was destroyed when that familiar hoarse voice called, "SASUKE?!!? WHERE ARE YOOOOOOU?!"

Sasuke shot up and yelled, "I'm here, Naruto! I'm fine!"

He swam back to shore in a matter of minutes and was embraced by two people. Naruto, and surprisingly, Hinata, who ran out of the lighthouse when she saw everyone but him.

Sasuke coughed, spitting out salt water. He wiped his face and sighed. Naruto looked at him and said, "You okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. The waves… were just a bit rough."

Hinata put a hand on his wet pant leg and mumbled, "Are you sure, you were under the water for a while…" she looked at him with her worried lavender eyes.

Naruto didn't say anything, and stared at Hinata. Sasuke saw the stare and smirked. He elbowed Naruto and said, "Hey, idiot, this is Hinata." He turned to her and patted her hand, "Hinata, this is the idiot, Naruto."

Naruto frowned for a moment, but then smiled. He laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Hey… Hinata-chan."

Hinata flushed red and muttered, "He-hello, Naruto-ku-kun…"

Sasuke laughed, but felt his heart squeeze lightly, _Hinata… _Not wanting to ruin the intensity, he backed away and said, "Guys… I'm gonna go change, catch you later?"

Naruto waved a hand, without looking at him, and Hinata glanced at him briefly, her cute face red but happy.

Sasuke tried his best to smile but it probably didn't come out right. He didn't care though, because they were too caught up in staring at each other's eyes.

He walked away from the beach and jogged to his home. He stepped into his room, dripping with salt water and stripped it off and threw it into a laundry hamper.

He stepped into the shower for the second time and just stood there, letting the water pound against his back like a warm caress. When he finally stepped out, he changed and knocked out on the couch.

Sasuke dreamt of nothing, and woke up to nothing. His whole room was dark and his eyes wandered to the clock. _11:00 PM_

He yawned and put on a black sweater and walked out of his house, half awake. He felt stupid walking out onto the beach. He snorted.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. You only see mermaid's once, why? I hope no one's here… it would be embarrassing to explain that I'm looking for some mermaid that saved my life earlier today…_

He walked on to the edge of the water and the tide was pulling in and out calmly. It was so serene. He looked up and saw the moon shining brightly and all the stars twinkling.

Sasuke kicked some sand into the water, unsure of what to expect. He turned, thinking that she was lying and wouldn't come, but he bumped into emerald eyes.

He jumped. The girl giggled, and she was only up to his shoulder, with long flowing pink hair and a plain white dress. She waved, "Hello there, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stared and saw that she had legs. She smiled and kicked her legs a little and laughed, "Yup, this are real!"

She pulled him down the lay in the sand. They lay parallel to each other. She looked up at the stars and smiled, "One of the only things similar about us mermaids and you humans is that we see the same sky. Beautiful, isn't it?"

Sasuke mumbled, "Yeah… it is."

Sakura giggled, "I love your voice, it's very musical, most humans sound coarse in comparison to you!"

He smirked, "You're good at smothering people."

She laughed, "Thank you for thinking so, most other mermaids think I'm too… rude. But maybe it's because I'm the same species as them, so it's easier to make fun…" she laughed again.

Sasuke turned to her, but she was still looking up. She smiled and said, "Hey, Sasuke-kun, do you think you could meet me here every night?" she finally turned to him, and he stared at her long and hard.

He nodded, "I guess…"

Sakura laughed and murmured, "I have one condition, care to listen to it?"

He nodded again.

She smiled, and sang with a mesmerizing voice, _"I'll come back everyday, to accompany you, comfort you, talk to you, whatever you want with me. My only wish is that you do __**not **__fall for me."_

-

-

**

* * *

**

Hmm… what do you think?! Is it good? Bad? Horrible? Worth continuing? TELL ME! Haha, okay, so yeah, review!

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


End file.
